


Surprises

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a surprise for Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Rubytuesday requested Remus and Sirius, a snowy day (and gryffindor scarves).

It had been a particularly bad moon, made all the worse by his friends’ insistence that they were going to learn the Animagus transformation if it killed them.  It certainly seemed likely to kill Peter, that was for sure.  McGonagall had given Remus leave to stay in bed today and recover a bit more, and tomorrow was Saturday, so he’d have the whole weekend to recover.

He supposed he should have expected Sirius to turn up sooner or later.  James liked a good lark, but he paid attention to the rules far more than Sirius.  It was like being a Black meant Sirius felt he had to prove something.  As though he had to prove that rules, particularly ones referring to purebloods, did not apply to him.

So when the shaggy head appeared around the door frame, Remus should hardly have been as surprised as he was.  “Sirius?  What’s up?  Is everything okay?”  He struggled to sit up.

Sirius grinned, and entered moving to the bed and settling next to Remus.  “Everything’s fine, mate.  Just wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“Sirius, you can’t keep missing classes.  McGonagall will have your head.  You’ll fail.  Then you’ll have to go back home, and we both know how much you’d enjoy that.” 

“Nah, told her that I had a stomach ache, so she sent me to Pomfrey, who sent me here to ‘relax,’” he said smugly.  “Have you looked outside, mate?” he asked, leaning closer.

“No.  Why?”  What did that have to do with anything?

Sirius looked as though he were about to burst with his news.  “It’s snowing.  Come on.  A bit of fresh air will do you good.  Don’t you want to see the snow?”

“Sirius, I’m trying to recover,” Remus sighed.  “It hurts to move.”

“Not long, mate.  You just need to get out for a bit.  I’ll be there the entire way.  I’ll even carry you if you want,” he said with a wink.

Remus looked up at Sirius’s happy face.  He was rather like a force of nature this way.  Remus couldn’t help but enjoy it.  If it would make Sirius happy, it was worth it.  “All right.  Hand me my scarf,” he said with a smile.  If he was going out, he was going to at least be warm.


End file.
